Roy
Roy (ロイ, Roi?) is the main character of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. He is the son of marquess Eliwood of Pherae. Taught by Marcus and Cecilia, he was chosen as the next heir of Pherae to lead the armies of Lycia in Eliwood's stead due to his suffering from an illness. Along the story, he gathers more and more soldiers, and eventually captures the capital of Bern by force. Like his father, he is peace-loving, cool, cute, and just, but he shows a rebellious side several times in the game. He is also quite stupid when it comes to love, oblivious to many of the hints he gives to many of the female characters. He is not oblivious at all to any of the hints female characters give him. Roy is present in every chapter of the game, and is always necessary to seize enemy thrones or gates to progress further (except in the final chapter). Unlike most other characters, it is vital for Roy to remain alive. Death upon Roy will result in an immediate Game Over. He can have support conversations with a large cast of units, and he is the only unit who is permitted to wield rapiers and the Sword of Seals, a powerful weapon namesake of the game. Along with Marth, Roy appeared in the GameCube game Super Smash Bros. Melee before Fūin no Tsurugi was even released. It is partly due to the popularity of both Marth and Roy in the West that Nintendo decided to release Fire Emblem outside of Japan. In Melee, Roy's seiyū is Jun Fukuyama. Even though Roy was not playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he did appear as a sticker. He is thought to have been excluded as a 'clone character', as he had a similar moveset to Marth. Roy has also appeared in a manga called Fire Emblem Hasha no Tsurugi. Roy in Super Smash Bros Melee was an interesting addition. He was slightly stronger then Marth but lacked his agility. His counter on the other hand was VERY deadly and capable of KO'ing unlike Marth who would only knock the opponent back some. His "Burner" recovery hits multiple times due to the stream of flames that emit from his blade so it also made for some nice combo potential. Roy in Super Smash Bros Melee Awx4-It7R5k Member's opinions on Roy * Resurgence played Roy for fun in Melee and did fairly well with him. However in the end he preferred Marth cause he was just faster and could chain into moves more effectively. * Sonic prefers Roy much, much more over Marth, and thought he was a decent addition to Melee, but still prefers Ike over both. * Kiske likes Roy a lot and he is his favorite FE Lord. * Kirbyfan66 thinks the same way about Roy as Sonic does, except he thinks Roy was an amazing addition to Melee. He thinks it should've been Roy and Ike in Brawl. * King Nothing wishes Roy would have been in Brawl, but less clonish. Trivia * Roy was only added to Super Smash Bros Melee to promote his new Fire Emblem game. * He was literally a clone of Marth with the Fire element & more power. Category:Characters